


New Year...New Hunt?

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place one week after the end of my Winters Wonderland Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060717/chapters/52648678It's New Years Day and Alex has returned to Hollywood U after spending a week at home. Her first stop is to her favorite professor.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	New Year...New Hunt?

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex could barely wait for Hunt to open the front door to his house before she flung her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. “I wanted the first lips that touched mine this year to be yours!” 

“I want the only lips that touch mine this year to be yours,” Hunt admitted. He cradled her face in his hands as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Quite the declaration there, Professor Hunt,” Alex teased, pressing her lips to his once more. “You know a year is a very long time. Are you sure you can put up with me that long?”

“I am,” Hunt stated confidently. “Which is why I think we should consider telling the University board about us.”

Alex took a step back taking in what he was saying. Sneaking around was one thing, telling the board… that was real.

Hunt reached out and took her hands in his, running his thumb across her hand softly. “It doesn’t have to be today, this week, or even this month. I’m tired of hiding. I want to take you on a proper date. I want to show you everything. I want to be with you, completely… But I’m only now realizing that might not be what you want?”

Alex shook her head trying to process it all. “No, no, I want that too! I just… I can’t believe _you_ want that…that you want… _me_. I’m no one important.” 

“You’re not no one You’re Alex! You’re _my_ Alex,” Hunt argued. “You’re the student who reminded me that even I can still learn things and be wrong. You challenge me, daily. You irritate me from time to time, but you also show me something new… another way–a better way! You’re worth fighting for!”

Tears filled Alex’s eyes pooling in the corner, just waiting to drop. 

“Even if it means leaving the University,” Hunt continued, squeezing her hands.

“You can’t!” Alex stammered moving closer to him again.

“But I will… for us,” Hunt insisted. 

Alex kissed him, hard and fast. Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart raced as she could feel the heat from that kiss wash over her. She had never needed him more than at this moment. Her tears dripped on his cheeks but he held her close. She had never loved him more…or maybe that was the first time she truly realized what love felt like; it was honest and unselfish, and all hers. She relaxed into him knowing that they would be fine, come what may. They would be together and that’s all she wanted. 

Even though she loved him and it was quite possible he might even love her, Alex knew it wasn’t the right time for them. They weren’t ready yet. However, someday? Mabe not too far off? They just might be. 

“To new beginnings,” Alex beamed, resting her head on his shoulder letting his strong arms envelop her in their safety.


End file.
